


Many Days and Nights in Darkness and Light

by Streamsofstoriesandcolour



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, 半妖の夜叉姫 | Hanyou no Yashahime | Yashahime: Princess Half-Demon (Anime)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Family, Family Bonding, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Slice of Life, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:33:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28808142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Streamsofstoriesandcolour/pseuds/Streamsofstoriesandcolour
Summary: Which the trio bonded with their grandfather of the past Inu no Taisho
Relationships: Inu no Taishou & Kirinmaru, Inu no Taishou & Moroha (Hanyou no Yashahime), Inu no Taishou & Setsuna (Hanyou no Yashahime), Inu no Taishou & Towa (Hanyou no Yashahime), Inu no Taishou/Izayoi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	1. Of Restless Nights and Fights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [loveyou-x3000 (Severa)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Severa/gifts).



> The words in bold are done by the amazing loveyou-x3000, so those unbolded and Italic are written by me.

Chapter 1: Of Restless Nights and Fights

**Setsuna did not sleep. But if she could, she would’ve been too restless to lay her head down this night.**

**They had been tossed through time. By Moroha’s estimation, they’d likely gone back nearly two hundred and fifty years. It was perhaps less drastic than the previous four hundred and fifty years forward, but her sister’s world was far less dangerous than this one. If Setsuna’s era was ruthless, this world of her grandfather was positively murderous.**

**And what a figure her grandfather was.**

**The Inu no Taisho of this age was more than the creature of legend she had known. Just standing near him was enough to understand the wealth his power, and as a slayer of demons it was not often that Setsuna found herself frightened. Yet his mere presence was enough to creep a chill through her spine. The expanse of his yoki was incredible, only bolstered by the aura of the two swords he wielded. Though he’d given her no reason to fear him, she could not help but be on edge at the slightest movement of his claws or glimpse of his fangs.**

**This was not a creature that could be bested by poultices, potions, or resting moths. He was so many leagues beyond her, just as everyone said her own father was.**

**That he had ever been killed seemed like a farce to her.**

**And yet.**

**There was his human woman. Izayoi. A small, petite aristocrat that he had sheltered away in a hidden mansion, which was exactly where he’d taken all three of them once they’d picked themselves up off the ground beneath the Tree of Ages. It was heavily warded against his kind— no one would find them here, just the same as no one would find Izayoi. By his own decree, they would stay here with her under his care, and he would personally train them to face the Kirinmaru of their time until they could return home.**

**His own Kirinmaru was rather distracted with other things, or so he claimed.**

**The Inu no Taisho— or Toga, as he’d said they could call him, was proving himself to be a man of two faces. There was the demon lord of legend and then there was the husband and father. Even grandfather, Setsuna supposed. But she did not know how to trust a man with two faces, no matter how kind one of them was, the same way that she did not trust the night.**

**That did not dissuade him from sitting down beside her, however, and Setsuna felt her blood turn to stone as the Lord of the West joined her in her nighttime vigil.**

* * *

“You seems restless…” A hint of nostalgia-filled his voice looking over Moroha and Towa sleeping rather soundly, perhaps the travelling exhausted their bodies, and watching Moroha splaying herself in the futon made him smile.

It reminded him of a happier time.

"I do need another hand..."

Setsuna raised her eyebrow, why should she accept an invitation so fondly from a stranger, and if not quickly. "I am not..my lord....like...." She bit her tongue in confusion. The thought of Sesshomaru, her father which she barley knew, though hazy in mind cause much disturbance in her heart. The Tree of Ages warned that eventually both she and her newly found sister Towa will have to kill their father which they barely knew. "Unless you want me to awaken these two.."  Setsuna shook her hand angrily, and Toga smiled quietly. 

"Yes, we should leave these two to rest.."

They tried their best, not to awaken those slumbering as he moved the shoji doors quietly and leaving his servants to watch them. At the passerby, Toga transformed into a hulking dog and howled to the moon. Patiently he laid down to let Setsuna climb up to his fur.

Of course, they flew miles and miles, watching the scenery changed so quickly with Setsuna clinging into his fur.

“Setsuna you remind me of my son Sesshomaru….”

Setsuna shook her head "Like what, I knew that I want him dead..."

Quickly they found a landing spot, allowing Setsuna to descended down to the road. She watched her grandfather transform from a hulking force to a slender man that held much strength and grace.“Always stubborn and cold like Sesshomaru” Toga paced himself to the nearby cliff, watching the lights from nearby villages faded out into the darkness. Setsuna following by his lead though she felt a shiver down the spine, as she observed a cloud following their movements. "I know you take his character, sometimes we have to take the parts which we are uncomfortable, it is now to decide which direction we have to diverge." He heaved calmly, knowing that it will take some time for Setsuna to warm up to new people. Sesshomaru was an indifferent character when his other wife Inu no Kimi brought them to gatherings with Kirinmaru. 

************

An incident which he recalls fondly that he thought Kirinmaru's other son (He blamed himself to not validate him during his reign) is weak because he focused on wits and not on physical power, which impressed Kirinmaru and his sister Zero. He always pitied that other child somehow, but with many threats of the world-one cannot stay in stagnant waters. He only did, is to bring him away from the room, and rudely told off Sesshomaru on his rude behaviour, noting someday he would take that position. mUch to Inu no Kimi's disgust as she found his actions, too soft for the world.

However Toga knew that he could spill that anecdote of Sesshomaru, Setsuna could raise her nagitana and slit his throat. That was the old Toga, reckless and yet ever searching for power. He thanks Izayoi with all of his heart that he learnt that physical power is an unstable force, but compassion and mercy that fuelled his rulings.

Of course, it may shock Kirinmaru and the other daiyokais, but he feels that with great power, mercy must be paired.

**********

"Setsuna, after the walk, I can ask my wife Izayoi to prepare you tea to ease your mind..."

"Inu no Taisho...I..."

Before Toga could continue their conversation, talking about life's values and vices. He found his two swords shaking in fear. A storm seems to cover the lands, and a bloodcurdling roar echoed his ears. The stench of poison and ash rained down on a village, making it a horrific site, exposing their foundations and people gasping for breaths

_ This does not look good. _

Toga gripped her arm and whispered harshly "Silence" He quickly took out Tessaiga which came forth from its rusty blade to a Katana with furs all around. "Whatever you do, be still and watch.." The scent of his yoki grew strong, as he prodded himself with a Wind Scar. Out of the desolation, it came out a horrid face, those painted by humans who witness such horrors. Setsuna could only do, is to nod and watch the crowd

Shit.

A long time back, Kirinmaru fought that creature-the Nue from a nearby village, which he lamented was a dear friend to him who went wayward. Toga thought that creature was part of human figments and imaginations, which he realised... it was a truth. The nue attacked every villager with big swipes and gnawing of innocent villagers, with arrows stuck to his body. He seems very very cross. He tried to pull out every move, by pulling out the Backlash Wave to paralyze the creature, however, it went even more aggressive, slamming his paws unto Toga. Its tail spits out venom, threatening the villagers who are screaming in panic and Sestuna too.

Toga's eyes widened with horror, as Setsuna quickly picked up her demon slayer mask, shielding from its miasma. However, watching her struggle with breath freaked him out. With little energy, she swirled her nagitana to create a cyclone. "Seppujin" Setauna echoed loudly as she tried to focused on the creature. Of course, it knocked it by a few miles, as Toga tried to lift himself up from the ground. He sheathed his sword and, leaping to the air to transform into a hulking figure.

Setsuna could do, is to only watch Toga and the creature duelling out to the death. Lightning crackled at the distance, blinding Setsuna temporarily to the ground. She sighed angrily that she could not help that stranger in that battle, watching it fall down to a crescendo. She watched Toga float down from the sky, transforming into his human state. His armour and kimono caked with the creature's entrails and blood. He heaved a little and smiled at Setsuna.

*********

"I am glad you are safe..." He knew from Sestuna's gaze that she wanted to do something to the creature. He quietly sheathed his sword and silently watched her whisper a mantra. The creature glowed a soft aura, and soon disperse into a form of moths and baubles of lights.

A comforting source even for a daiyokai who lived centuries in his long life.

Toga raised an eyebrow on these words, it sounds calming and yet so frightening. A forewarning what is to come. However, Toga kept his lips sealed because he knew matters cannot be dealt with in his power.

"Where do you learn this?"

Setsuna raised an eyebrow. "A monk, he seems.." She bit her tongue fearing that Toga would use this information to his advantage. "It...is...nothing..." Toga cannot help but smile at Setsuna's distrust. Indeed she is the split image of his son Sesshomaru. Setsuna felt a flush creeping on her face. "Inu no Taisho. I wonder do you defeat anything bigger than Nue or Kirinmaru..."

"I do...it is the matter of time or strength. Your blast gave me some time..." Toga grinned a little "Thank you...."

"Toga, child, Toga..."

_ Eventually, she will open up, it was a matter of time. _

"Shall we continue the vigil?" Setsuna spoke sombrely with her mokomoko blowing in the breeze like his son Sesshomaru. Toga nodded a little. "Yes one more village, then we can move on.." He peered towards the starless sky. __

_ Someday. _

In that moment of introspection, he found his stomach growled slightly "I am famished..." Toga mumbled quietly "Some Dango and onigiri will do me good..." In his vigils, he secretly enjoyed the human food, especially Mitarashi dango, and piping hot tea to warm the cold evenings. "How about you..."

Setsuna flushed a little. "Yes...Toga-sama...."

_ That is a start. _

_ Note: So yeah I just watched the latest episode of Yashahime, and man it is a lot to take in- which makes me push to write some fanfic. It has been a backburner of my mind since loveyou-x3000 posted that prompt, which goes like **"** _ **Setsuna, Moroha, and Towa have all been yeeted into the past (before InuYasha’s birth) and their grandfather is taking care of them. Setsuna is awake one night and Toga comes to join her."** _ which I wanted to do an action scene with a Nue (I am sure that Toga dealt a lot of these things like that. Weirdly I added creature from my Moroha and Inuyasha tag team fight fic LOL), and plus I planted some headcanons on that relationship with Sesshomaru which he regretted that he did not nurture him with grace and dignity (I am glad ignoring Yashahime canon of him because lawd it a hot mess). Plus exploring Kirinmaru is interesting, I see him as more practical LOL. _

_ Please be gentle on my writing as it has been months since I wrote something since the Christmas period and this is a good release for me, creativity wise. _

_ As usual, comments and feedback are welcomed. _


	2. A small encounter with food.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bonding over dango and tea, which leads to heartfelt conversations.

**Chapter 2:A small encounter with food**

* * *

The village which they passed by in the next vigil is a respite from all adventures. Setsuna found herself shivering, only to cover herself with her mokomoko. Toga looked at her with a small smile. "It would not be long to reach this venue, maybe 15 miles perhaps..."

Toga surveyed the village which the villagers did not blink at his otherworldly appearance, but to offer him a bench to sit down. Setsuna followed his lead and sat comfortably, watching people passing charts selling goods to weary travellers and a few monks in search for a job of cleaning the house. Her human body felt the weariness, that battle was no joke. She fought smaller demons with Kohaku's guidance and Hisui (Though she hates how showy Hisui is, with his hirakotsu) but the Nue.

_That is a tough one._

And there a man, notably to be the ruler of the west, willing to mingle himself with humans in the land, and actually stood humble, unlike the people she met during her demon slayer adventures. They are treated as more of a commodity rather than an asset, which they muttered quietly "Since the hanyou and the monk disappeared..." She bit her tongue, _Toga must not know the truth._

In the future she, her sister Towa and Moroha are forewarned by the Tree of Ages (It must be dormant in his time, so she tried not to jinx it, as duly advised by Moroha) Of course, her train of thought was disrupted, by Toga clutching two cups of Mugi-cha and a plate of Mitrashi Dango. Setsuna found her stomach growling. Maybe the battle took its toll on her. "Relax..." Toga casually placed his swords on the bench, which one caused Setsuna much fear by the yoki it formed. He blinked slightly, knowing her fear and whispered it to her. "About that sword, the one with the evil yoki...That is Sounga. It said to hold an evil dragon within its sword, which humans and demons cannot control it. Only I know how to hold it which is a mystery for me." Toga reassured quietly to her, passing the Dango stick to his future granddaughter. Setsuna cannot help but to admire the glistening of the sweet soy sauce over the fluffy rice dumplings. It made her mouth water, and paired with a tea which smelled like barely surely hit the spot

"Do not worry I have plans for it, should I depart from this world...I do not want anyone, not even you to have this."

"May I ask, Toga-sama...." Setsuna tried to form words in her mind, as she ate the Dango which is satisfying to the stomach. "Do you entrust it to Kirinmaru? I think he is powerful to hold a sword like this" Toga suddenly grew sober over that matter. The mention of Kirinmaru made his heart sombre, a good person turned to paranoia and hate due to words unknown. "I do not think so, Setsuna...Kirinimaru is different, but Child, now that is not the time..." Toga quietly sipped his drink, watching Setsuna pondered the words. Maybe she pull an emotional nerve on him. He quickly changed the topic as he saw the half-eaten dango on the plate "I suppose you like it..."

"...I do..."

That brought a smile to his face. _Just like Sesshomaru... If only he brought him up to be more compassionate, maybe there is hope for humanity._

Setsuna tried to fight her weariness as she, but she cannot close her eyes. Swirling skies and dancing constellations become her lullaby. Kohaku used to assign watchman duties for suspicious activity, or either accompanied him during nighttime activities. "I wonder how do you feel alright? Even after all troubles" Toga swallowed a little, as he passed her the warm cup of Mugi-cha to her cold hands. "That, I do not know...." Toga's thundering voice seems to swell down to a whisper. "It was humanity's tenacity which I will never understand." By the sound of it, Setsuna deducts in that it has to do with the petite lady who waited for him at the side. And only she melted his hardened heart, with soft kisses and hugs. "But you...I wonder..." Setsuna's eyes widened curiously. "I wonder what my son's future be like, and Kirinmaru's too..." She cannot help but be rendered silent.

Based on that gaze, things must be silent between them.

"Are you warmed up..." Setsuna nodded quietly, picking up her nagitana from the bench. "Should we move to the next village?" Toga shook his head quietly. "I think we should go home...plus.." he grasped his hand on her shoulder. Somehow she felt safe with him. He gave a wink, which means that she must do some training with him if he rose again. "You could serenade us with this instrument?" Setsuna puffed her cheeks angrily. She wanted to protest it was a violin given by Moe, and the last thing she wanted to reveal to Toga that she has worn a dress and heels for their rehearsal. That will be a butt of jokes for Moroha, as she will take any information for her. "Never mind..." Toga quietly gripped his swords, including the one she feared So'unga, which he held it tighter than ever. And the air feels stiff again, Setsuna prayed that Moroha did not open her mouth over that secret, should Toga and Izayoi found her secret. For that moment, the place seems to be still again.

* * *

**Note: So this piece is a lighter follow-up of the first chapter which I wanted to focus on smaller scenes to build character which sadly Yashahime kinda fell off for me since a certain episode and now with Moroha (By now I need to work the details on my head) . TBH working on a small scene on a weekend really helps to get back to writing, given I am still numb creativity wise and to see many people like it. I suppose I will continue that...**

**BTW I just have to add Mitarashi Dango (It is like a rice dumpling coated with sweet soy sauce, as I ate so much when I was in Japan, and I thought it will be a good way to show a nice bonding session, and yes I dropped some lore on So'unga thanks to rewatching the third movie which is a refresher. I wonder if he ever thought of Kirinmaru to hold it, but again, it did cause some issues.**

**One thing... I am curious if anyone wanted to see my stories at Fanfiction, be transferred here because I have been wanting to do it (I only did God of War-Stolen) but I lack the time. So let me know, as I wanted to contribute more and lessen my stress hahaha.**


	3. It's always darkest before the dawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moroha is being harsh with herself, and Toga knew how to reassure her.
> 
> Title from Florence + The Machine-"Shake it Out"

**Chapter 3: It's always darkest before the dawn.**

* * *

Toga noticed a spark in Moroha as she sways arrogantly to the dummies that he set up to practice her lunges.

_ There is something he cannot put a finger on.  _

Toga observed Setsuna's fight which is calm and poised like still streams, whilst the young lady is like a brewing thunderstorm to invading lands. And for Towa, it was a different story as she felt exhausted from unleashing a hidden power kept away.

_That will be another time to help Towa out in her defences and attacks._

She is tenacious like Izayoi and at most strong-headed, as she tried to slice the mock dummies. It was different from the first encounter when she wrapped herself in his moko moko with a mischievous glint, if not star-struck for his grand power. (Moroha has to bite her tongue to prevent him knowing that she is her future granddaughter), after a long battle.  Her gaze seems different as if focused on killing every opponent without a break. Toga looked over at her exposed arm as she swung her sword to the sturdy peach tree. It was scarred with long gashes, the scars may be faint but it spoke something.

_She must fight all obstacles in her young life._ Toga thought darkly, and he could tell a face when facing such hardships.

_That got him worried._

However Izayoi, his petite wife came in with a gentle smile, looked at Moroha lovingly "She has been up since this morning, just whacking the make-shift dummies...I wonder why is she bothered..."

Toga replied quietly "Well we have Kirinmaru to worry, and if I am not wrong they supposed to kill him according to the Tree of Ages..." He rubbed his chin pensively while his little wife listen.  _ There is no way for Kirinmaru in his time to be hostile, _ Toga thought quietly as he watched the winter snow fell unto their enchanted garden. "He seems like a quiet force."

"Sometimes, we do not know what is come, my dear..."

"I have an inkling that perhaps...." Izayoi always has a twinkle in her eye. "We do not know much about the future, the girls are a mystery...so..."

"So"

_Toga seems adorable when he is unable to finish these words._ Izayoi smiled cheekily. Again she is able to ease Toga's anxieties She leaned unto Toga's ear and give a small whisper. "Tell Moroha I made some dumplings, she must be hungry now after all that practice..."

"Can I get some..." Toga gently nipped her neck which Izayoi playfully pushed him away. She giggled while giving a chaste kiss to Toga's lips.

"Not now in front of this reckless being..."

Toga sighed grumpily as he let Izayoi off to clear the matters in the kitchen (which strangely she enjoyed the blissful life) “You know you can take a rest now...” Toga rumbled gently as he gripped her hand gently "I like your enthusiasm but I think you must be exhausted now". 

Moroha blinked a little. Reluctantly she sheathed her sword, and sulk at the side. All her life she knew that she has to fight and survive by herself with no one at her side. Not even Koga took pity on her, as her mentor said that he will make her too soft.  For some strange reason, Moroha grew frustrated to stay these four walls. She wanted to scream in agony. She wanted to kick through the shoji panels to scream at Kirinmaru to come and get them. She wanted to strangle Jyubei and Tachikyo for enslaving her with an impossible debt. She wanted to tell her master that she is worthy to stand alongside the members of the wolf demon clan. Not even Izayoi's tea could soothe her at nights, and all of this time, tears streaked from her face wishing for a happier life.

***********

Moroha's mind swirled with fresh memories of her battling demons in the Kodaku at the nearby mountain, her heart racing with fear and instinct to simply survive, collecting whenever bounty she has to fill her stomach with rice. 

Memories of her training with the master restraining her demonic powers, as she sternly scolded her with a curt sentence "Do better." despite her barely escaping from the Kodaku. And of course with the painful realization that she was sold over to a shady dealer to gain a fragment of freedom. She does not know when it is practical or simply cruel

Different from days where she was playing with the children of the wolf tribe until one of the older wolf tribe members noticed over Moroha being pushed over by another.

_All names like "Tainted", "Loser" and "Half-breed"_

Whispers from the adults that she could not survive the harsh demon world with her kind. Koga trying to fight against the other wolf leaders against Moroha being left alone by her own due to personal connections of a certain priestess from the future and a hanyou.

_ Who is that priestess Koga spoke so freely? _

_ And that hanyou, who possessed a great weapon and still kind to humanity? _

That figure sounds so vague. From the conversation, Moroha overheard at night when she went hunting with her mentor, that priestess sounds rather strong.

_Then why did they abandon me?_

Moroha taught to herself, as she looked out in the woods, with Yawagari gripping her shoulder tightly.  "You are thinking too hard Moroha, emotions make you weak. No one will care about your vulnerability."

_Shit._

_I must shut that memory. Toga does not know about my teacher._ Moroha forced herself to reckon that she (alongside with her cousins Setsuna and Towa) must survive the tumulous era to kill the threat of Kirinmaru of the present.  'Nah...I am fine..." Moroha was not eager to stop by now, Kirinmaru is a threat to their lives and their future. 

"I am..."

"If you are so eager..." Toga quietly took out Tessaiga and waited for a moment to let Moroha take his cue. Her blood raced with anticipation. Her mind screams like shit shit shit. Quickly she took her sword and shouted "Crimson Dragon wave". A dragon roared into Toga's ears which he sniffed at the air. The yoki seems unstable.

Quickly he pointed his sword at Moroha and shouted h

"Wind scar"

A gush of wind formed from his otherwise rusty sword and knocked Moroha to the floor, which Toga gave a soft smirk"Come to me...."Moroha wiped the dirt off the floor. "I could I could...I could...please Toga-sama...I could." She pulled all of her tricks from her Sacred Arrow Barrage to her punches. Even she used her claws to form blades of blood to paralyze Toga. Toga quickly dodged her actions and continuously fought her hand by hand.

At the last resort, she tried to use the rouge which she chants the line " _ With this rouge, I become Beniyasha, Destroyer of Lands...."  _ as she is about to swipe it unto her lips. Toga shivered at that sight, watching her brown eyes become golden.  _ Something must be off  _

_ "....Tremble before the bloodthirsty dawn. _ "

"Weak..." A voice that echoed in her head. Her teacher scolding her whilst holding a huge gamble with Jyubei. She is always weak. She is always frightened. She must be.  _ She must be strong and powerful. She must be strong and powerful. _

Even before she could do her final blow on Toga, he let his Tessaiga changed into its rusty form and sheathed back to its sheath. He quietly placed it on the floor and raised his hands in surrender. "Moroha...I do not cause you harm...you are strong...you are.."

_ No, I must be strong. My teacher said I am too weak. _

Toga knew that he has to stay back for a while. It seems that his words did not receive her in a ravenous form. Moroha thought that he is willing to her down for a fight as she is about to lunge him in her Beniyasha form. Toga gave a quick punch in the gut before she could react again. In her exhaustion from her Beniyasha form, she suddenly fell asleep. 

He looked at her gently with a face so tormented.

_ Poor child. What happened to you... _

Toga grew worried if he seen his future child, lost and alone. Her face seems to resemblance like his little wife Izayoi- innocent and vulnerable. No one should go through that. Quietly he alerted Izayoi to bring her into the room.

Before long, she saw herself in that incident when she sniffled quietly at the corner, and a gentle hand reached her.

"Moroha, my love...we always..."

***********

Her eyes cracked open to the worried expressions of Toga and Izayoi in a secluded room. She could barely hear the rustle of the winds and the aromas of flowers seems so comforting. Towa on the right, using a small cloth to dab her forehead. "What happened?"

Moroha croaked a little "..I...I do not know...all I know"

Toga clasped his hand on Towa, giving her a reassuring nod. "Could you help me to get Setsuna some food..."

Towa nodded and quickly departed, watching Moroha trying to get up from the punch. He smiled a little watching Izayoi passed the cup of tea to Moroha. He thanked her with a reassuring kiss  "Drink..." Izayoi cooed at her,watching her shoulders relax slightly.

"It should revitalize your strength."

Reluctantly Moroha placed her lips at the corners of the cup and sipped gently. However the medicinal taste of the tea did not agree with her, and she felt her head spinning with confusion. She wonders why Toga gave her such compassion to her, she got herself out of control and again, like what her teacher said. She will be always weak. "I know what are you thinking dear Moroha. "

"You think brute power is needed to save the world, and for people to accept you as you are? " 

She has been alone for many years, even with Koga's influence- she was never accepted anywhere, neither in the human or demon society. All she knows that she is a burden to everyone she met. Toga looked at her calmly in the eye, as his clawed finger touched her chest. "Moroha, it is not always brute strength...but the heart and your humanity... Moroha."

"...I..."

Moroha felt a pang of guilt in her heart, she indeed disappointed Toga and, she, in any form, ever fit to fight a threat like Kirinmaru. Who knows that she will kill Towa and Setsuna. She blinked quietly, listening to Toga's words as Toga looked her in the eye. "Moroha. That itself is the weapon of a strong warrior, to fight for others and never for yourself." He smiled quietly to her. 

A creak from the sliding door, with Towa helping Setsuna to come into the room, carrying a plate of dumplings and a small medical ball to ease the pain...

"You must be hungry..."

Moroha watched Setsuna blush a little, as she left herself at the corner. "...Thanks..." Towa glanced at her with disdain and sighed audibly.  _ Setsuna has yet to warm up to her. _

"Towa, would you do me a favour, and help me get some fresh water from the spring, along with your sister..."

Towa nodded a little and soon whispered to Setsuna about their new mission _. She seems a little better as she asked his little wife for some snacks to carry along for their adventure. _

_ That should give them a gap of time to cheer Moroha up. _

************

"You know..." Quickly Toga swung himself by her side "I would recognize Setsuna as Sesshomaru's daughter from miles away..."Moroha scratched her head a little as she grabbed the dumpling and stuffed it in her face.

"Because of her scent?"

Toga made a scowl on his face. "Because of her constipated murder face..." Moroha tried her hardest not to choke at the food given and quickly grabbed the tea to wash it down. Somehow the taste become palatable in her tongue. _ Perhaps it is true...  _ Moroha could hear the monologue instantly in her head which thankfully Toga filled in the blanks "Emotions are for the weak...." And when he is about to finish that line, she found herself bursting in laughter.

A cold voice barked at the corner. "What is she laughing about..." Toga glanced at Setsuna innocently while Moroha lied on the floor laughing. A warm feeling came in her heart. For the first time in forever, she does not feel alone and surviving in a harsh world, not worrying if she could pay Jyubei or if she could make her teacher proud. Soon she found herself crying again, not from grief but joy.

"Now let's rest for the evening... it is alright to take a break once in a while..."

Moroha is simply undone by a gentle phrase, and again she burst into tears of joy. __ Quickly she hugged Toga.  _ "Thank you... grandpa..."  _ Once again Toga tucked Moroha to bed, and let her sleep sweet dreams. Perhaps reassurance is what she needed even to the toughest of critics.

_ It is alright to rest.  _

Moroha thought that she can never hear this advice but seems so fitting in this time. And soon she fell asleep on Toga's lap with a small smile. And he, finding himself ruffling Moroha's hair. 

He, too, need to find rest and respite amidst a cruel world.

* * *

**Note:** So this chapter is more of a catharsis for me as a whole as Moroha's backstory in Yashahime is so badly done. I really wanted to like the teacher, but she seems douchey lol. So I decided to pad up why Moroha seems salty about her teacher and her insecurities. TBH Toga should be giving good advice to Moroha about herself and her strengths instead of the teacher *shrugs*

BTW the Setsuna conversation came from a [comic strip](https://heavenin--hell.tumblr.com/post/633278408426684416/dont-mind-me-im-shitposting-again-lmao) by the amazing Mochi (heavenin--hell) on Tumblr because I think we need a light moment of otherwise, a very heavy chapter.

As usual feedback and comments are always welcome here. 


End file.
